1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat-type image display apparatus structured by arranging a front panel and a rear panel via a frame, and more particularly to a recycling method for an image display apparatus whose life has ended.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, with development of larger-screen image display apparatuses being underway, so-called flat panel displays that are light and thin have been receiving attention as an alternative to cathode ray tubes (hereinafter, referred to as CRTs) that are bulky and heavy. Examples of the flat panel displays whose research and development are well underway in recent years include a liquid crystal display (hereinafter, referred to as LCD) and a plasma display panel (hereinafter, referred to as PDP). There still remain problems in that the LCD exhibits a low brightness in images and a narrow view angle, and that the PDP exhibits a low contrast. Under such circumstances, there have been growing needs for the flat panel displays that exhibit a high brightness, a high contrast, and a wide view angle as in the conventional CRTs, and that can also meet demands for a larger screen and higher precision.
In view of the above, self light-emitting flat panel displays are also under development, which use an electron beam to cause a phosphor to emit light in the same manner as the conventional CRTs. As one of the self light-emitting flat panel displays, the present inventor has proposed a surface-conduction electron emitter display (hereinafter, referred to as SED) in which an electron source is structured by arranging surface-conduction electron emitters (hereinafter, referred to as SCEs) that are of one type of cold cathodes, instead of conventional hot cathodes, in a matrix shape on a glass plate (see, for example, JP 64-031332 A and JP 07-326311 A).
Any display selected from the above types has a life. Factors determining whether the life has ended are various depending on the types of displays, and can also be various even for a single type of display. In most cases, it is presumed that the life ends when the brightness becomes low. As the currently most widespread display, which is the CRT, is taken as an example, a cathode-forming material changes with time to reduce electron emission efficiency, and then a current made to flow into the phosphor becomes small, thereby reducing the brightness.
In recent years, an influence to environment caused by products has been a growing interest, and more particular attention has been focused on recycling of the products. However, up to now, a display whose brightness becomes low and whose functions as an image display apparatus have been lost is not reused with the most part being disposed of. The recycling of the display is possible in principle by only recycling or replacing degraded parts, but difficult in reality due to the structure, assembly process, cost, etc. of the display, and therefore has not been conducted. It is desired that displays be not only recycled but also produce no waste parts similarly to other products.